


Sweep Him Off His Feet

by SunflowerPirateWriting



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPirateWriting/pseuds/SunflowerPirateWriting
Summary: It's just assumed at this point that Kashaw will be at family dinners or group hang outs, whether it be by a miracle of his own will... or by Grog.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea brought into existence by a conversation between meglm and I on tumblr.

If you would have told Kashaw years ago, that one day he would be able to push past his doubts and fears, to finally be in some sort of relationship with someone, Vesh be damned… he would have told you to get the hell away from him.  
Now, if you would have told him that the someone in question was a big, enthusiastic, goliath, monster of a person… he would have killed you, then resurrected you just to kill you again.

Yet here he was, sitting with a group of people who he could surprisingly call friends, listening as they discussed having some sort of family dinner or whatever. Kashaw wasn't actually listening, because he wasn't planning on going. He was more there because Grog had dragged him over. Literally dragged him over, Kashaw tried to fight it but just found himself dragged across the ground like a damn log. Pike and Keyleth had been kind enough to help get the twigs and rocks out of his hair. Speaking of which...

“So tonight we can set up a table in the garden, have a nice dinner and just be with each other.” Keyleth explained the plan, smiling at the rest of her friends as they all nodded in agreement.

“I could provide some music later if we wanted to turn this shindig up to a party.” Scanlan chimed in, shimmying his shoulders and winking at the group.

“Hell yeah!” Grog boomed, his voice echoing through the dining room they had taken over for their meeting. “Fast and hard!”

Vax snorted, “I'm sure that's how you like it, ey big man?” Vax threw a glance at Kashaw, giving the man a smirk, to which Kashaw had to hold his breath so he wouldn't choke on it.

No one, thankfully, seemed to have heard Vax’s quip, or they did and just decided to ignore it for Kashaw’s sake. But Percy piped up to bring the attention to him, “I can get some of the chefs here to whip up everyone’s favorites, we just need to make a list.”

“Excellent idea, darling.” Vex praised as she pulled out a paper and quill from her bag, already starting off the list with her favorite. The list was passed around, Percy, Keyleth, Vax, Scanlan, Pike, and Grog, all writing down their favorite food. Well, more so Pike writing down her favorite food and then listening to Grog say his and writing it down for him.

She finished up before pushing the list to Kashaw, “Here you go, Kash.” She smiled at him, but Kashaw just waved it away.

“I'm not coming.” He said, ignoring the small murmur of ‘that's what she said’ from Scanlan. This response seemed to make Pike frown and furrow her eyebrows.

“But you have to come, it's a family dinner, we're all a family, including you.”

“I'm just really busy training some of the new soldiers, they need all the help they can get…” He explained, “Also I don't do… group activities…” That last part was said with a face that looked like he just ate something bad.

Keyleth squinted at Kashaw and crossed her arms, “Well, maybe you should try broadening your horizons a bit Kash, it'll be good for you!”

But Kashaw just sighed and stood up, turning around to head out of the room. He ignored the chorus of disappointed shouts and yells, choosing to keep walking. But he did miss the calculated stare that Grog gave his back as he left.

***

It was later that evening, and Kashaw stood in the training grounds, watching soldiers go over basic drills and swordsmanship. Quite a few of them had been learning rather quickly, and that made Kashaw a bit happy. Guess he hadn't lost his touch when it came to being a leader.

He was partially distracted by a group of soldiers running laps, so it was a delayed realization when a massive wall of presence appeared next to him. Kashaw looked up into the face of Grog who was staring down at him. This wasn't very surprising, considering Grog liked to show up during training and pretty much demolish his men as part of ‘practice.’ But the glint in the bigger man’s eyes had Kashaw worried.

“If you're here to convince me to go to the dinner party, save your breath, I'm not going.” Kashaw started, cutting to the chase.

Grog just snorted, “Oh I'm not here to convince you..”

Before Kashaw could ask what the hell that meant, he felt himself lift off the ground. Suddenly being carried backwards under Grog’s arm, by the waist, like a goddamn sack of potatoes. His eyes widened and Kashaw tried to squirm his way out of the goliath’s grip, “Grog! What are you doing!?” He yelled, which got the attention of literally all of his soldiers.

Grog just shrugged and turned to start walking away from the training grounds. Kashaw punched and kicked at Grog in an attempt to get the other to drop him, but it was like hitting a brick wall. He looked over at his soldiers as they watched their commanding officer being carried away. “No one leave! Keep running drills! I'll be back in one hour!” He yelled, sending glares at all of them.

“No you won't.” Grog stated as he carried his boyfriend away from the grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Kashaw had been to way more dinners and bonding exercises than he would like to admit. In addition to that, every time he would say he wasn't interested in attending, everyone would just brush off his answer. Why? You are probably asking. Well the answer is simple. Everyone expected Kashaw to be there, reluctantly dragged along by Grog.

At one point he realized there was even a betting pool on how Grog would bring him in. Under the arm, dragged by the leg, chasing, the possibilities were endless and it pissed Kashaw off. The group had said their favorite ones were when Kashaw looked like he was staring at nothing, joking about how he was probably astral projecting to anywhere but here. Which honestly, they weren't far off. Maybe Kashaw should try digging up a spell so he could actually learn to do that.

Oh but the worst, the absolute worst time, was when he was out on the training grounds with his men, and he turned to see the Goliath sauntering over with a grin. At this point, Kashaw’s fight or flight instincts kicked in, and since he knew he couldn't fight the other, he decided to run. He probably had gotten at least halfway across the field, and past some of his men, before Grog had grabbed his arm, hoisting the man in the air and draping Kashaw’s body over his shoulders like a scarf, holding the arm in place over his chest.

As Grog walked back, Kashaw had said, “Next time… don't chase me around in front of the soldiers…”

“Next time don't run.” Grog had responded, huge grin still plastered on his face.

Kashaw just sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Once again being dragged to another get together and watching some money be not so subtly passed around.

***

Creating strategies and battle plans were what Kashaw was good at. He excelled in planning and executing said plans. But for some awful reason, Kashaw couldn't figure out how Grog kept finding him! It was like the man had a sixth sense that just lead him directly to Kashaw.

Of all the good plans he had made in his life, picking a hiding spot from Grog was not one of them. It didn't matter where he hid, Grog always found him and dragged him away. On the bright side, he had at least waited until Kashaw wasn't around his men to drag him away. Gave him some sort of small dignity… which he surprisingly had left.

There was one time that Kashaw had managed to hide himself deep into the gardens surrounding the courtyard. He sat himself in between a tree and a group of bushes. Many workers had passed by and didn't even notice him, so he thought that he was safe. Boy, was he wrong… again.

It was awhile, but eventually large footsteps sounded on the stone path, only getting louder. Kashaw tensed up and didn't move, hearing the footsteps stop. He didn't try chancing a glance to see what Grog was doing. Though it wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway, he would next learn.

Grog had grabbed Kashaw by the shoulders and hoisted him into the air, successfully pulling him out of the bushes. Kashaw went limp as Grog threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, sighing as Grog headed on.

There was a low laugh that not only shook Grog’s body but sent a sensation through Kashaw's from the vibration. Kashaw felt lucky that Grog couldn't see the way his face was blushing right now. “This would be a lot less humiliating if you would just come to these things yourself.”

“You know I don't like them…” Kashaw huffed.

“Really? Then why do you stay when you could just leave after we get there??”

“Shut up…” Kashaw smacked Grog’s back which probably felt like a damn mosquito bite or something, before he just crossed his arms in frustration.

By the time they made it to the party, everyone was laughing and having drinks. Scanlan was using Bigby’s Hand to try and play his instruments, Vax was juggling daggers, Keyleth was laughing with Pike and Vex over something or other, and Percy was… being Percy, Kashaw didn't know, he was barely paying attention as is.

Grog finally let him down, and Kashaw’s brain crashed back to reality as Grog’s hand collided with his ass. Kashaw jumped a bit and glared up at the Goliath, but the other was already heading over to join in the festivities. Grog’s words from earlier echoed in his head, and Kashaw glanced around to see many possible ways for him to just leave. But then he looked at the others, and the fun they were having. God dammit, he did not like them, he swears.

But that thought didn't stop Kashaw from walking over and standing next to Grog, the man glancing at him and grinning, slinging his arm around Kashaw’s shoulders and going back to the conversation. At some point, Kashaw had a drink in his hand and the rest of the night was a collection of loud music and loud voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to meglm on tumblr for the "Next time don't chase me around in front of the soldiers" "Next time don't run" lines


	3. Chapter 3

It was common place to see a hulking goliath carrying around a grumpy human in armor through the grounds. There were whispers thrown about of bets to when and how they would see Grog parading Kashaw around that week. Kashaw had heard some of these scenarios and honestly, all of them were possible with the big guy. Hell, some of them had already happened and he was waiting for Grog to run out of ideas for dragging him away, other than literally dragging him. Which had happened last time and Kashaw had been sure to give Grog a piece of his mind that night.

But for some reason, lately, the styles in which Kashaw would find himself whisked away, were becoming more… toned down? Though that was never a word used to describe Grog in any capacity. Either way, there was a definite change that Kashaw noticed and it made him more suspicious than anything. Was Grog planning something? Trying to get Kashaw into a sense of security before immediately embarrassing the hell out of him. It would not be out of character in the least.

This time around, the family outing was going to be held outside among nature, as Keyleth had put it. A chance for everyone to breath in some fresh air and relax outside together. They had to promise there would be alcohol though or else Grog would not have come. Which was a shame because then Kashaw would have had a way out of this. Though now he is sure they probably knew that and brought the ale for that specific reason. Damn them.

The only bright side of this was that Zahra was going to be there. Which Kashaw was definitely not going to let any of Vox Machina know that Zahra was the key to get Kashaw to actually like being there, even a little bit. He would take this fact to his grave before letting that band of misfits hold it over him.

Zahra was currently having lunch with him in some corner of the dining hall, just the two of them. It was a nice, relaxing moment they had with each other every now and again. Zahra was Kashaw’s best friend and he knew he could trust her with anything. She was his family.

“Excited for star gazing tonight?” She asked, a smile on her face because she damn well already knew what Kashaw was going to say.

“Oh yeah sure… looking at the sky with a bunch of weirdos trying to get me to have fun… sounds like a riot.” Kashaw deadpanned and Zahra just laughed.

“Are you not dating one of those weirdos?” Kashaw could feel his face heat up and Zahra had a smile on her face that reminded him of Vex when she successfully swindled a person out of their money. Those two have been hanging out too much.

“That's not the point.” He responded, focusing intently on his food so he did not look at Zahra.

The tiefling in question just shrugged and lightly bumped her shoulder against his, “Well I'm sure you'll be there anyway, hm?” That statement was loaded and they both knew it. Kashaw just remained quiet and buried himself in his meal, which he was pretty sure was being reheated by his face.

***

It was around evening when Kashaw heard the loud presence coming up behind him. He had not even tried to hide this time considering it would be for nothing.

Before Kashaw even had a chance to turn around, he was being lifted into the air by his back and legs. It took a moment, and a few confused blinks, before Kashaw realized that Grog was holding him bridal style in his arms. One arm hooked under his knees while the other was embraced around his back. Kashaw could feel the heat from Grog’s chest against his arm and the heat travelled to his face fairly quickly.

“Wh-what are you doing??” He asked in a flustered bit of surprise.

Grog just grinned and turned around, walking down the hall with Kashaw in his arms, “This is nicer, I'm being nice.”

“No this is worse, this is a lot worse!” Kashaw hissed, turning his head towards Grog's chest as they passed by some guards and workers who just watched them in awe. This probably was not on the bet list.

Kashaw kept his face in his hands, not wanting to see what expressions were being presented in the very public hallway. Why were there so many people here all of a sudden? Has it always been this crowded? He was going to have a literal heart attack. He was going to astral project anywhere but here if the embarrassment did not kill him first.

They had finally made their way out of the hallway and outside, where the walkways were lit up with the flames of torches. But Grog still carried him as he made his way down the path. “The group found a good field to hang out in to look at the stars or something, I dunno, I just want to get drunk.” Grog explained in the silence of the outside.

“Cool. Great. Good to know.” Kashaw gritted out through his tense jaw, his hands slipping down a bit so he could peak around to make sure there was no one around anymore. When it seemed like the coast was clear, Kashaw sighed and let his hands fall to his lap, glancing around the empty courtyard. At some point, his head leaned sideways and rested itself on Grog's collarbone.

Grog must have noticed because there was a soft vibration through his body that was obviously a chuckle. “I knew you would like this.”

Kashaw just gritted his teeth, trying to will away the blush on his face, “Shut up…” But Grog just chuckled again and Kashaw would never admit this out loud, but the feeling of Grog's laugh through his body was quite relaxing. 

Kashaw just remained quiet for the walk. He was unsure whether or not he would ever enjoy being pulled away to go to a mandatory family outing. But he could at least enjoy the journey there if it was going to be anything like this one from now on. He had a feeling it would be, if the way Grog held Kashaw to his chest tightly was any indication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in rare pair hell, my friends


End file.
